Hira's Master: Taiga Uchiha vs Hira Uchiha
Encounter Hira Uchiha was training his Bacteria Release at a pond while he sensed two large Chakras so he went to see who it was as he hide behind a tree he saw that it was Taiga Uchiha and Misaki Shinju "those are missing nin"said Hira as he bit his thumb and summoned Kito."what is it Hira" said Kito as he looked around. Taiga noticed the movement in the brush and held out his arm to stop Misaki. "I sense trouble. Who is over there?!" Taiga was looking in the direction of the pond, waiting for the individual to step out and show his/herself." Hira stepped out of the bush with Kito by his side. "And what is it you seek, young man?" Taiga asked the stranger, politely and patiently waiting for his response. "Misaki, you stand back just in case, okay? "I have herd a lot about you and that you are a great ninja so please take me on as your student." said Hira as he took off his Madara armour. Taiga looked at the young man before him, wondering what to do. "Your teacher, you say? I am unsure of this because I am unsure of your character." he said to Hira, trying to think of a good test of character. "Tell me about yourself. Where do you hail from? What powers do you possess?" he asked intently of the young man. "I want extreme detail, as well. Leave nothing out. "I am 17 yers old, I user Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning and Yang Release, I also have Ice, Crystal, Swift, and Bacteria Release" said Hira as he got on his knees to look like more of a student. "Interesting. Were do you hail from?" Taiga said as he looked upon the kid before him. "I am form Konoha but I now live in Hakkingakure where me and my little brother were born" said Hira. Taiga examined the young man before him intently with his Sharingan, eying him from head to toe and examining his body language and potential motives. “How did you hear of me?” Taiga asked the young man. “What brought you to me and not another?” "Well when I was young my dad said there was a descendent of Madara Uchiha and I wanted to be strong like him so I want you to teach me and I will do what ever it takes" said Hira. "The Boy is something" said Kito. Taiga examined the boy before him, yet again, and determined his resolve to be true with no deviating or hidden agendas. "Fine then. I wish to face you in combat and if you fair well, I will train you." Taiga said to the young man, placing his hands on the insides of his fingerless gloves. "Shall we begin?" Taiga said eagerly as two shuriken appeared his hands. He threw them in the direction of Hira, seeing if he will dodge it. Hira dodged the shuriken easily and took out his sword and rushed towards Taiga. "This should be fun." Taiga chuckled as the two shuriken, which were disguised with transformation jutsu to appear as averagely small shuriken were actually Fūma Shuriken that were being manipulated by Taiga's Manipulated Shuriken Technique. "That is too slow, I am afraid." Taiga wiped the shuriken around and slammed them into Hira's sword, pushing him back enough for Taiga to draw a Kunai from his leg pouch. He charged at Hira, lunging formward with the kunai. "Not bad, But..." said Hira as he used the Dusk Crow Genjutsu as crows flew around Taiga. As Taiga was stuck in the Genjustu Hira came towards him. Hira then drew out his sword. "Its done" said Hira. Taiga stood as the sword cut him. "Very...good, but..." the shadow clone that was standing in for Taiga poofed in a cloud of smoke, revealing the real Taiga a few feet behind Hira. He was charging the Aurora Release: Spectral Blast, a blast that could very easily destroy Hira and the surrounding area. "What now Hira? "I have herd of the mighty Aurora Release but I have never seen it" said Hira in amazement. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" said Hira. "That was the wrong choice, my friend." Taiga fired the mass from his hand. As it traveled toward Hira, it easily absorbed the fireball that Hira blew at Taiga and continued on it's path toward Hira. "I have no choice, Bacteria Release: White Blood Cell" said Hira as nine giant white blood cells came form his hand and. One devoured Taiga's attack and blew up. Taiga gazed at the strange attack. "Very good; very good indeed, Hira." Taiga looked strange, as if he was not real. "But not your still too young." the real Taiga was revealed to be right behind Hira with a kunai to his throat, revealing the other Taiga to be a dusk crow clone. "Very well, I will train you." Taiga said as he put the kunai back into his leg pouch. "I'm surprised you were able to block my attack." Taiga said looking at the large and vacant meadow nearby. "Unfortunately you would never be able to stop Aurora Release: Spatial Deconstruction Technique. "Thank you. So should I call you Master Taiga?" asked Hira as he looked at his new teacher. Taiga broke his gaze from the blank field and looked at his new student. "No. Taiga is fine. I don't want to sound too old." Taiga chuckled as he motioned to Misaki. "You can go to the next town, babe." he said as he kissed the top of her head. "I'll met up there. As for you Hira, you can come with me." Taiga said as he began walking down to the vacant field ."Taiga could you explain the Aurora Release. It sounds so fascinating" said Hira as he walked down the road with his teacher. Training Begins Taiga walked to the center of the vacant field, looking around to see if any wild life was in the immediate area. "Well, Aurora Release is a combination of three natures; Fire, Water, and Lightning." Taiga began to build up a purplish, rainbow colored mass between his hands. "When activated together, this is the result. A mass of photons that glows brightly. The longer you hold it, the brighter it gets and the brighter it gets the stronger it gets." Taiga held the mass, displaying how much brighter it could get, before he disarmed it. "That's pretty much the basics. Any questions so far? "Well I was hoping I could tell you about the Bacteria Release." Taiga looked at the young man, early awaiting to see his Bacteria Release. "Okay. That's fine. Let's see it then."Bacteria Release is a Kekkei Tōta that combines earth, yang, and Water Release." Hira cut himself much surprise to Taiga. "When you balance the nature's, this is the result." said Hira as he held a little white blood cell in his hand shaped like a monster. "Hmmm. Interesting. You seem to be skilled with it." Taiga seemed to point out an obvious fact to the young man before him. "Why do you need my help though?" Taiga asked inquiringly of the young man. "Because I have people to protect." said Hira as he looked at the sky. Taiga smirked as he realized the young man was more like him then he had originally though. "Well said. How about I show you to tame animals." siad Taiga as he activated his sharingan. Hira and Taiga trained for weeks, they learned many things about each other and there loved ones. Hira looked up to Taiga as a older brother. Taiga laughed as he and Hira wrapped up another day of training. "Well that's about it. I don't have anything else to teach you; I'm all out of moves." he said to Hira as he chuckled aloud. "It has been an honor to train with you." said Hira as shook his teaches hand and left. "The honor was mine. I relished the opportunity to pass along the teachings of my ancestor, Madara." he said as he shook the young man's hand. Taiga, too walked away parting ways from one of many people he hoped to teach in his life. THE END